


Stray Bullet

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, I'm Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: A fanfiction closely based on the first chapter of the fanfiction "I'm Alone" by AmbroseVox, but with a different ending





	Stray Bullet

Vivian sympathized with her friends and the Insurrectionists they wished to join. She had always been interested in any history that could be researched, and with the Insurrection ongoing, there was plenty of information on it.

The Colonial Administration Authority had made life in the Outer Colonies' a living hell. No person, no matter their beliefs, Vivian thought, should have to carry the weight of ridiculous regulations and apathetic authority on their shoulders.

She disapproved of violence, but after the protests and negotiations failed, what other option did they have? Once could sit there and take it, or fight back. She believed in freedom and independence. And history had proved that peoples and nations had often achieved those goals through war, usually followed by lengthy peace processes. And more often than not, these underdogs won in some way. Wouldn't it be ideal to join them, follow their strategies, and live in undoctored freedom where there was a chance annhilation would give them a pass?

Yet something tugged at the back of her mind. An idea. Was the UNSC not one of those underdogs now? Here was the UNSC, fighting on behalf of all mankind to preserve the colonies and their way of life from an alien empire bent on wiping them out. That made them a defender of freedom- or perhaps a guardian of something greater. Not just the right to say, do, think, and live the way one wanted, but the right to exist at all. A form of freedom-fighting that humanity as a species had never faced before.

Vivian Waters opened her eyes and sighed, causing the her friends to quiet themselves. She looked at every one of her friends, five girls she had known since she was a toddler, that she had grown up with. They each stared back at her with hopeful and expectant eyes. She took a deep breath.

"No."

Her friends' bright faces darkened, and the exhilaration evaporated, their faces deflating.

"Why?" Joanna whispered. "The UNSC can't win. At least we can survive if we go with the Insurrectionists."

"And do what? Steal ships, weapons, food, and supplies that people all over the galaxy need?" Vivian shook her head. "No, I won't have a part in that. I know I'm not a soldier, but if I was, I know I'd be behind the fight for freedom and independence, but I wouldn't be willing to target innocent people, their property, and their necessities just because they are under a different flag."

Willow groaned. "Viv, normal people wouldn't get hurt, they'd-"

"Oh, yeah? Didn't you pay attention in history class? Millions of innocent people who were just trying to get by were killed by both the Insurrectionists and the UNSC. The rebels aren't any better than the UNSC, and the UNSC is no better than the rebels."

The others shifted uncomfortably, their eyes darting away from Vivian.

"But I won't stop you," She continued. "And I won't fight you. It's your choice. You can choose a side and leave your families behind for some rebel snake charmers."

"And you won't?" Rosanne murmured. "You'll just stay in the middle?"

"Yeah, that's right," Vivian stated menacingly, glaring at Roasanne.

There was a long pause. After some time, Carla sighed. "Viv, we don't want to do this without you. We've been together forever, done everything together. We don't want to go without you."

Vivian suddenly felt terribly sad. Part of her felt that it was a guilt trip, but Carla was one of the most honest people she knew, and she could feel the genuine sorrow in her voice.

"And I don't want you to go. And I don't want you to leave your families behind, especially at a time like this. I certainly don't want you to leave me behind," Vivian replied somberly. "I love you guys. But as my best friends, I respect you enough to let you make your own decisions."

There was a long, dreadfully painful silence. One by one, Vivian's friends sagged in their seats. Sadness clouded their eyes, which watered.

Vivian felt her heart skip a beat. This was it- the goodbye- the final time she ever laid eyes on her only friends, her best friends. Twelve years of incredible bonds dissipating before her very eyes.

"Oh God..."

"We'll miss you," Joanna held back a sob.

Carla nodded. "We'll think about you all the time."

Andrea wiped her nose. "We'll stay out of trouble, so don't worry about us."

"Maybe we'll send you some vid-mail from time to time when no one's looking, just like we used to when we were grounded," Willow added, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to force a smile.

A labored sigh left Rosanne's lips. "Just promise that you won't forget us."

Vivian's tears streamed down her face as Rosanne grasped her hand. "Please don't ever forget us, or why we left. Never forget."

Before the others could join the embrace, there was a click, and the apartment door flew open, slamming against the wall. The six teens jumped up, gasping at the tall man wearing ballistic armor and a balaclava.

The others tensed, while Vivian stood in confusion.

"Ward, what's wrong?" Joanna demanded. "Why'd you barge in here? I thought you were keeping watch...?"

"That's why I'm here. Sympathizers in Lionel City whispered. The UNSC is sending a strike force here! They must've gotten wind of our meeting!"

"How?!" Carla snapped.

"Probably a leak higher up. Doesn't matter- I brought you these."

Vivian noticed the man- Ward- was holding a small crate, which he set on the table. From it, he procured five M6 pistols, which Vivian recognized instantly, for her parents had the same sidearms they had been allowed to keep after discharge.

Her friends paled.

"It's just in case. I doubt you'll have to use them. The UNSC pigs usually take their sweet time setting up a raid. I'll escort you to the safe zone outside of town, and get you back to your homes, alright? Just arm up and take a couple magazines- as a precaution, of course."

Everyone hesitated as Ward stared at each of Vivian's friends expectantly.

Suprisingly, Joanna, usually the most passive yet the wisest, picked up one of the handguns first. "You've never done wrong by us, Ward. You heard him, girls."

All the others, except Vivian, took up arms, as did Ward himself.

Vivian was scared- growing uneasiness bubbling up inside her at the UNSC presence. She might have respected them somewhat, but had no great love for them, even if her parents had served. She most definitely didn't want to be taken prisoner. Hating herself, she accepted the fact that she would probably have to rely on the Insurrectionists to get her out of this mess.

Ward walked over to one of the windows. The shades had been pulled down to conceal the few lights that had been on during the meeting.

"Okay," Ward stated. "I can see some of the other groups starting to leave their positions. I think we should wait thirty seconds to give them a little space, and then follow after. How does that sound?"

The other girls were fumbling to get their ammunition magazines for their new weapons into their tight pockets, ill-designed for this.

Suddenly, the glass shattered, along with a fleshy thump sound, and Ward was thrown off his feet, falling on top of the coffee table.

Vivian was frozen in place as she heard the loud report of a long-range rifle and saw blood ooze from the gaping hole in Ward's chest.

"Oh my god," Willow muttered.

The sound of gunfire broke the silence of the night, followed a mere moment after by terrified screaming and harsh military voices barking commands.

"Shit! They're already here," Carla pulled one of the curtains back, and Vivian caught a glimpse of yellow flashes dashing through the darkness.

Rosanne grabbed Vivian by the shoulders, pulled her into the kitchen, and opened the tall pantry beside the fridge. There was just enough space for a person to sit there with the door closed.

"Wait, Rosanne-"

"Shut up, Viv," Rosanne growled as she shoved Vivian inside. "Shut up and listen to me! Do not get out of there until the noise dies down, or at least moves away. No matter what happens, do not get out of there until you're positive they're far enough away. Okay?"

Vivian nodded dumbly, her hair falling loosely arround her horrified face.

"It'll be okay, Viv," Joanna smiled sadly, a look of resignation on her face.

"D- Do you hear that? They're coming up the steps! What do we do?!" Willow hissed.

Rosanne shut the pantry door behind Vivian and wheeled around.

"Shut off the lights!" Andrea whispered, and the apartment fell dark.

The pantry door had slats in the center, running from top to bottom, just large enough to peer through. Despite her friends being shadows in the dark, Vivian knew who was where- she was all to familiar with their figures.

Willow had her ear pressed to the locked door, Joanna stood at the back of the living room, close to Ward's body, while Andrea and Carla were to the left of the kitchen table across from the pantry. Rosanne was swiping a knfe from the table.

Aside from the bulletstorm outside, the only other sounds were booted feet marching up the apartment steps. Their apartment was on the seventh floor, at the very top. Vivian heard doors been smashed one by one, followed by desperate pleas or defiant shouts, followed by gunfire and screams of pain. The cacophony crescandoed slowly, as the entire building shook.

Vivian squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her knees close to her chest.

Then the door burst open and struck Willow. Vivian saw her stumble from the impact and hit the wall behind her, and a bright white light suddenly illuminated her. Vivian could see her fear-filled face perfectly. Willow was still recovering from the impact, her face was filled with fear. Her eyes were wide, her teeth clenched. She was shaking, her hair was loose and starting to fall over her face.

Bright yellow flashes erupted from an assault rifle, and rounds struck Willow, bloodying her torso. Her body slid down the wall, hit the floor, and crumpled to the side.

The assailant, which Vivian glimpsed as wearing ballistic armor over camoflauge fatigues, darted into the room, assault rifle raised. The attached tactical light swung onto Joanna and began firing. The burst of bullets buried themselves in Joanna's gut, tearing her open. She let out a cry of shock and agony, before doubling over in a pool of blood and entrails.

"Murderer!" Carla screamed in horror.

The attacker swung his rifle from left to right, emptying his entire clip into the kitchen. Bullets tore into the wooden cupboards, sliced metal surfaces, shattered cups, and even riddled the pantry Vivian was in.

Roseanne, Andrea, and Carla were riddled with bullets right in front of Vivian's eyes. Blood and bits of flesh flew from their bodies, which shuddered from impact after impact, before they all collapsed to the floor.

Silence finally set in as the soldier ran out of ammunition.

It was all over in less than fifteen seconds.

Then the pain struck, all at once, terrible agony shooting through Vivian's side. In the shock and panic of watching her lifelong friends be butchered, it had taken a few seconds to register.

Vivian's hand instinctively touched her side and came away drenched in warm, sticky liquid. She was filled with horrible pain, barely registering the holes in the pantry where stay bullets had come through.

In too much pain to even scream, only guttural groans of agony escaped Vivian's throat as she pushed open the pantry door violently with all her remaining strength, in a mad attempt to find something to relieve the pain, anything at all.

She stumbled- half-tumbled her way out, still groaning, as the pantry door banged open loudly.

Startled by the sudden noise, and likely expecting an ambush, the soldier's right hand snapped toward his handgun- having no time to reload his rifle. He drew it and opened fire.

More lances of agony buried themselves right in Vivian's gut. She fell to the floor writhing, and felt blood gurgle through her mouth. Then everything went black.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vivian groaned as a bright white light filled her vision. "Where... am I?" She wondered groggily.

Realizing she was lying on some sort of surface in some sort of room, she pushed herself up into sitting position. Right next to her, she could see Willow, Carla, and Andrea embracing an inconsolabe, sobbing Joanna.

"What- what's-" She tried to stand up, but nearly fell over. Then the memories came flooding in- hiding in the Insurrectionist apartment hideout, the brutal UNSC assult, her friends cut down one by one, the agony of being shot. Vivian clamped a hand over to mouth to keep from screaming at the memory.

Then the thought struck her. 'Where was Rosanne?'

As if to answer her question, Rosanne suddenly popped into existence, as if by magic. She looked merely unconcious, but Carla and Andrea rushed over to embrace her. Watching them, Vivian couldn't help but let tears tumble down her face.

Then Rosanne spasmed and let out a loud scream. When she realized Carla and Andrea were embracing her, she began to sob brokenly.

That's when Willow noticed Vivian sitting to the side, crying. "Oh god. Oh god, no."

Hearing her cry, the other girls turned and saw Vivian, their expressions of grief transforming into abject horror as they realized the implications of Vivian's presence.

"No, no, no," Rosanne muttered, her voice hoarse as if she was choking. "No, no, they couldn't have- wouldn't have-" She stumbled brokenly toward Vivian, who hurriedly managed to catch her.

"Those monsters!" Carla hissed in shock. "She- she wasn't even armed- she- never wanted any of this!"

"I- I'm so sorry!" Joanna choked out hoarsely as she crawled over to where Vivian was holding Rosanne. "I- I got you caught up in all this! You didn't want any part of this, and I- I-" Her voice was filled with self-loathing. She prostrated before Vivian. "I failed- I'm been a horrible friend..."

"No, no, no," Vivian tried to assure Joanna, while all the other girls tried to embrace her, their looks filled with guilt and grief.

The next few minutes were filled with inconsolable crying and incoherent babbling as all the girls kept hugging each other.

Finally, as all of them were exhausted, they sat in a circle.

Willow was the first to saw what they'd all realized. "We- we're fucking dead... aren't we?"

"Why- why did they kill Vivian?" Carla exclaimed in a griefstricken tone- she was still having difficultly getting past that. "She didn't deserve this!"

"It- it was probably an accident-" Vivian confessed, trying to pull her mind together in the shock. "A stray bullet... through the pantry... I think... it must have hit something vital... there was so much blood... and I was in so much pain, I thought I would go mad, I forced myself out..." She began sobbing again, but she forced out the words. "The guy- shot me... again... probably thought... I was... attacking..."

"Oh, Viv," Carla embraced her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to pay for what we did. You probably hate us for this."

"No- I- I did choose to be there..." Vivian forced a smile to her face. "At least- at least, we'll be together now. Forever. Right, everyone?"

"Forever," The six girls muttered together in a quiet vow.

Vivian's thoughts wandered to her parents, and felt a pain in her heart. Despite their relationship having grown a little distant lately, she loved them, and knew they loved her too. Everything she'd intended to do, intended to say, had been wiped out in an instant, an instant of brutal violence she'd never expected to be caught up in.

Her parents would never know- at least not in their lifetime- how she had defended the UNSC and opposed the Insurrection. No doubt the UNSC would just paint her death as yet another dead Innie.

With a tragic sigh, Vivian wondered how they would react. Would they be disappointed or disgusted? Resigned, thinking she had 'made her choice'? Or would the horror of it all shake even the steadfast loyalty they'd showed the UNSC all their lives. 'Oh god, please don't become Innies,' Vivian praying internally, despite a small part of her pondering how strange it was to be dead and praying for the living instead of the other way around. 'I'm not worth it. And it's not what I wanted either. Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry.'

She turned back to her friends, who were still busy comforting each other. While there was nothing she could do about the world of the living now, at least she could be with her friends now. Together forever.


End file.
